


Ino

by Lollipopp



Series: Things We Learn [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jelaousy, Male-Female Friendship, Post-War, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopp/pseuds/Lollipopp
Summary: Sometimes it's just hard to understand someone's presence. Temari has a lot to learn about bonding.(And the green-eyed beast does not help at all.)





	Ino

**Author's Note:**

> Let me warn you at the very beginning - if you looking for some bashing, you are at the wrong place. 
> 
> Although ShikaIno is my OTP, I always wanted to understand Temari's character better, because I just couldn't accept that I should hate her, just I didn't find any contact with her character. So I decided I should try to write one for myself. I want to believe that Temari is an understandable and loveable character too, I want to believe I can accept the canon ending at least for a novel's sake, and I also believe that they could make great friends with Ino, if they give it a shot. So let's give it a shot.
> 
> Unbeta'd, and since English is not my first language, feel free to elighten me about my mistakes!

The door closed behind her with a loud crash, because _maybe_ she slammed it with a little more force than it was needed. Not like it mattered anyway, it was just a door, and _sadly_ it couldn’t break into pieces like a human face could. With every little bone broken and the nose would never be the same, and it could shatters a person looks perfectly for the rest of their life. Even if that face was so- _fucking-_ beautiful that it was ridiculous. Just only one big punch into the right place...

 

Temari took a deep breath as she slowly put her fan down next to the nearest wall. Okay, girl, pull your shit together. It was only the final meeting; the exams are going to start tomorrow, so there is a really long way to go where she had to deal with _her._ Why is she had to be there in the first place again?! They dealt with everything just perfectly _fine_ the last time with the usual team, so Temari couldn’t understand the Hokage’s decision about the new proctors. Or hell, whatever, she didn’t give a damn about the bug-freak, he was actually an okay guy, he didn’t talk much (to be honest, Temari never heard his voice before, did he even able to speak?), and he seemed cool and focused, but seriously, _the Yamanaka?!_

She actually never cared about Shikamaru’s teammates before, or about the other Konoha shinobis at all besides Sakura, who saved her brother, and because of that she owed the medic with everything, and Naruto, who saved her other brother. And the whole world. And there was that missing-traitor-hero guy with black hair (he was an Uchiha-something, but since Shikamaru preferred use the phrase _Asshole_ instead of his proper name, Temari never found out what it really was). But that wasn’t actually count as caring, everyone in this world knew those three brats since the war.

 

Shikamaru’s teammates were another story. Of course, she knew that they were exist, and she saw their teamwork in the war, and let’s face it, it was impressive. She heard the Ino-Shika-Cho phrase too, and as the time passed she learned their full names, and that they were close to Shikamaru, but that’s it. The Nara wasn’t the chatting type and she wasn’t interested enough to ask.

 

Oh, good old days.

 

Temari slowly moved into her temporary apartment’s small kitchen, and reached for the tea pot. A strong, relaxing green tea sounded amazing at the moment. It always helped regenerate her calm and focused mind, and she needed all of her patience, because she had an exam to control with a brand new proctor team which contained Yamanaka Ino. And Yamanaka Ino was _unbearable._

Seriously, she couldn’t imagine how someone could even stand that big-ass mouthed whipping little _bitch_. She was so loud and annoying that Temari started to worship Shikamaru for not gone insane next to that disaster. Chouji was another story, that fat boy was so kind and peaceful (until you mention his weight, a lesson learned in the hard way) that it was nearly magical, but Shikamaru was an intelligent, calm, responsible person, a real leader in the mind and in the heart, so there was nothing in this world that could explain to her how he could deal with the Yamanaka. She only worked with her for a week, and already wanted to kill her in a slow and painful way, but Shikamaru had her in his team for _years._  Seriously that man deserved an award or something.

 

But that wasn’t the worst thing. After their first meeting with the new group she told Shikamaru all her... worries (let’s call them worries, it sounded more professional) about the Yamanaka is immature and unsuitable for the task, but the Nara only waved her off and told her that it will be fine.

 

_Nah, she’s good. I know she’s annoying, but that’s how Ino is. Deal with it._

And Kami sees her soul how hard Temari _tried._ Because she knew Shikamaru, she trusted in his instincts, and if Shikamaru said the Yamanaka was good, then the Yamanaka was good. And to be perfectly honest, he was right. The Yamanaka did her job well enough, but it didn’t change at all the fact that she was still _unbearable._ And not just the loud words or the fact that she literally could not _shut the fuck up_ , but the way she moved, the way she threw her ridiculously long hair (how could she even _move_ with that?!) over her shoulder, the way she crossed her legs... all the things were so _feminine._ Like a nice doll, but not a warrior at all. She looked like she doesn’t belong to the battlefield. She shouldn’t wear those weapons she did, she shouldn’t been the part of the Torture and Interrogation Division, she shouldn’t been a shinobi at all...

 

She shouldn’t been around Shikamaru in her whole life. But she did.

 

And the worst part was that it seemed Shikamaru didn’t mind. Okay, screw that. It was clear that Shikamaru actually _liked_ her.

 

Temari wasn’t an expert about reading in other people (not like _someone_ who could even _see their freakin’ thoughts_ ), but those signs were so obvious that even she could easily notice them. They weren’t huge things. Just some phrases that made him smile like an inside joke, the way they looked into each other’s eyes and communicate without words, the few times when the Yamanaka actually made him _laugh_ (okay, it wasn’t a real laugh, just sort of a snort, but Temari _saw_ the cheer in his eyes); and there were even _touches._ Nothing big like a hug or something, but a few light touch on his arm or shoulder, and Temari clearly remembered that once Shikamaru actually hold her hand. Riiight, it was only to prevent her fall ‘cause the Yamanaka missed the stair, but _still._ And crown all there were a _many_ times (twice a week counted as many, right?) when he visited her at her family flower shop. (A flower shop. A fucking flower shop. Could something be more _feminine_ than _freakin’_ flowers?!) It’s not like Temari was spying on him or anything, just the shop was near to her apartment, and she was only here for a week, but already caught Shikamaru in there twice. Twice! Temari was not an expert about friendships (again), but seriously how many times you need to hang out with your friends outside if you see them in work _every day?!_

 

The cup landed on the hard floor and crashed into tiny broken pieces. Temari blinked for a few times because she didn’t even remember to reach for the mug, but then just sighed silently and leaned down to clean up the mess. That was the consequence of thinking something this _stupid._ She started to get disoriented, unfocused, _disappointed._ And that was unforgivable. These were feelings, and a warrior should control their feelings no matter what. Feeling means you can’t focus, and if you can’t focus you’re gonna die. The most important lesson of her whole life.

 

_You are alone. All you have is what you can accomplish. There was no one behind you. You are fighting alone._

 

She was the oldest one. It was her job to fulfil the gap her mother left behind in Kankuro’s life. It was her job to shelter him with her own body when the Shukaku awakened. It was her job to be strong when their father was found murdered. It was her job to protect Gaara’s back from their _own village._ She was alone when she came the news that her brother’s been kidnapped, and her other brother was dying. No one was there for her when she looked into their Edo Tenseied father’s blank eyes. She remembered the times when her father was an actual _dad._ And she tried to hate him with everything she had, because that made easier to bear the fact that losing him actually _fucking hurt._ And she was alone when she saw her mother’s sand figure around her brother. She was alone when she learned that the heart could cause actual physical pain.

 

But that was fine. She could live with that. But then Shikamaru _happened._

Temari couldn’t define when it was actually happened. One moment he was only a kid, a fellow worker. And then one day Temari looked at his face, and she saw _everything._ She saw not a kid, but a mature, composed man with experience from pain in his eyes. She saw not a greenhorn, but a real leader. She saw not a bored, lazy scallywag, but the brightest mind and the kindest heart she’s ever seen. And it wasn’t that kind of weak kindness with fluffy animals and big, useless words. It was true and real, and it was burning with a fiery passion in him. Every time Shikamaru spoke up at the meetings, every time he moved on the frontline, every time he hold his long-time dead teacher’s little daughter in his arms, Temari could’ve swear she didn’t see the person. She saw _future._

Sabaku no Temari was tough, strong, still, a warrior... anything but not stupid. She had boyfriends (or sorta-kinda- _ish_ something like that) before, she wasn’t a pure virgin girl. But those were nothing compared to _him._

 

And just because she had to control her emotions in all of her life, just because she didn’t want it... she could tell when she was in love.

 

And the last time Shikamaru came to Suna, she started to think that _maybe_ it’s not a complete disaster. They were working together for years now, peaceful and hard times. She _knew_ him. His facial expressions, the meanings of his movements, the way his eyes narrowed. They were together all the time, because that’s how a chunin exam looked like, but the last night was _different._ There wasn’t anything big or loud. Just a lot of talk, some comfortable silence, a few short smiles while they were walking around the empty streets into the cloudless night, until the first light of the sun reached the horizon.

 

And when she accompanied him on their way to the gates, he turned to her, and looked into her eyes. There weren’t words, because Shikamaru wasn’t the chatting type, and Temari didn’t ask. But there was _that_ stare in his gaze. She couldn’t define it, but she _knew_ it was something... more. And then he turned away, and...

 

And didn’t say goodbye. He said _see you soon._ But not a _goodbye._

And the first time of her life however she watched someone walking away from her (again), she didn’t feel herself lonely. And she was sure that she wasn’t the only one who felt that.

 

Well. She _was_ sure until this week. Until the Yamanaka _happened._

Temari threw the broken pieces into the trash can, and for a few seconds just stared blankly at the boiling water. Shikamaru was so... _free_ next to the Yamanaka. She didn’t see the usual tense in the line of his shoulders, and the little grimace he always wore wasn’t there. They were so natural around each other, all in the touches and glances and words. And just today Temari realized (while she was staring out of her head, because safety check points was a really boring topic) that their chests raised and fell at the same rhyme. Even their breathing was synchronized. _Their. BREATHING._

It’s not like she was jealous ( _hell yes you are!_ ), but she thought she recognized his signs well. But it seemed like she was wrong, so let’s blame the temporary uncertainty for the stupid and childish question. It was out from her mouth the moment before she could’ve stopped herself. She actually asked him if they were dating.

 

Shame, shame, shame.

 

But the worst part is not that she decayed into the level of a pathetic weeping schoolgirl. No. The worst part was his answer. Short and concise, because it’s Shikamaru, but right in the feels.

 

_Nah, she’s Ino._

He didn’t say she is just a friend. Or a teammate. Or a soulmate. Or just a girl. Or anything- _fucking_ -else beside her name. But no. She’s _Ino._ She is not just a friend; she is not anything from an average relationship. She is so- _fucking_ -special that she has an own title. That means she is more than anything Temari listed. She is something so unique and important that he couldn’t even define. Temari trusted him, Shikamaru never lies. So they weren’t dating. But it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t want to.

 

She saw enough examples around herself for the exact same situation. The life of a shinobi is hard and dangerous, people don’t like to waste time for the sake of traditions. They weren’t dating, right, but maybe one day he will be the father of her children.

 

Temari looked into the small mirror on the wall from the corner of her eye. She was muscular ‘cause she needed to move her fan easily, and her features were sharp from the hard years of training. Her skin was dark from the sun, and her hair was rough from the dry wind. She knew she was not ugly at all, but she wasn’t a _Yamanaka Ino._ Yamanaka was short and petite, her curves were soft, her skin was gracefully pale, and her hair was glowing. Temari was a warrior, and Yamanaka was a _woman._ And Temari felt like she already lost this war.

 

The teapot’s high, clear whistle echoed in the small apartment. Temari shook her head to compose her thoughts again. It didn’t matter, right? She was perfectly fine on her own so far, she will be again, right? She is a strong, independent woman, who doesn’t need anyone to hover behind her back, right? And she _definitely_ didn’t want to become someone’s trophy lady with fancy clothes, right? Hell yes. If Shikamaru wanted a nice doll instead of a partner, then he fucking gets it, she didn’t care, right? Right...?

 

Temari needed a few moments while her brain recognized that the loud, defined knocks arrived from the door. She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was almost midnight. Not like she was sleeping anyway, but it wasn’t really polite to bother someone that late. Unless the world was on fire which was _totally_ plausible based the things she experienced so far, so she moved to the door to open it.

 

And then to froze. What the...

 

Yamanaka Ino stood there with her arms loosely folded across her chest, and with a slightly annoyed look on her face. They were standing there with an extremely awkward silence (at least for Temari, the Yamanaka didn’t seem bothered at all) for a few seconds, until Temari bored it. It was the middle of the night, for fuck’s sake, and she didn’t like guests in general, not to mention _Yamanaka._ She cleared her throat, and lifted one of her eyebrows into a higher position.

 

“Can I help–“

 

“He likes you.”

 

Silence. Temari tried to catch up with the events, but her brain was still frozen from the fact that this annoying bitch was standing in her doorway with an expression which made Temari want to punch her on the face.

 

But what did she say again...?

 

“What are–“

 

“He _likes_ you,” The Yamanaka repeated in a slow, articulate way like she was talking to a mentally ill person. “He likes _you._ Hell, he even likes you so much that he actually cares enough to being afraid of screw it up!”

 

The end of the sentence reached a much louder tone that could’ve appropriate at this hour, so Temari winced.

 

“Hush, blondie, there are people trying to sl–“

 

“He likes you so much that he came for advices to _me,_ ” continued the Yamanaka in a somehow half angry-half unbeliever way, “and believe me he has so stupid questions that sometimes I need to check his chakra to know if I am still talk to the real Shikamaru.”

 

The mentioned name finally woke her up from her frozen state, and she folded her arms protectively in front of herself.

 

“Why do you think I care who he wants to–“

 

“For fuck’s sake, Temari!” groaned Yamanaka irritated. “We only work together like a week, and you already tried to kill me with your glance at least a hundred times. And that’s totally fine, if you don’t like me, it’s your loss.” There was the famous hair-flip, and Temari wanted to punch her. Again. “But really, girl, because of _Shikamaru?!”_

All of her muscles tensed immediately as she felt her anger arisen into her head. How? When? Did she dare...?! She took a step closer and suddenly she was grateful for the younger girl’s short size. She could cover her with her threatening.

 

“If you ever tried to screw my mind with your fucking tricks–“

 

“Woah, chill down.” Yamanaka patted her shoulder lightly which made Temari’s eyes widen. Did she just touch her like they were something... _friends?!_ “It was totally unnecessary. I am a woman; I could smell jealousy over thousand miles. Especially when it’s burning with this fiery passion.”

 

Temari’s jaw slightly dropped as Yamanaka giggled. That was totally not okay. It was one thing that she _maybe_ admitted it to herself, but to hear it back from someone... _Especially_ from _her_ was unacceptable.

 

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

 

Yamanaka stared at her for a few brief seconds, than a somehow pitiful look shone in her eyes.

 

“Tell me that at least _you_ eat this bullshit.”

 

Okay, that was enough.

 

“Go the Hell, Yamanaka.” She tried to slam the door at her face (silently hoping that it would break her nose that it seems she stick wherever it does _not_ belong), but a foot stopped the movement.

 

“Come _on_ ,” groaned the younger girl. “He doesn’t even aware of that I am a woman.”

 

“That’s bullshit.” That has to be. Come on; just take a look at her. Yamanaka was probably the most beautiful woman Temari’s ever seen, she couldn’t really expect her to believe this nonsense. And this woman just pushed her door open again, nearly hit her face with it. Hey!

 

“He knows me literally since birth. Our birthday are only a day apart, our mothers were in the same hospital room.”

 

“I don’t need your life history.” Temari tried to close the door again, but the Yamanaka leaned to the doorframe, and looked up to the ceiling with a somehow nostalgic expression on her face.

 

“We grew up together. We did everything together. We even bath together.” NO, she _really_ didn’t need that information. But before she could’ve protest, the Yamanaka looked into her eyes, and this time she wore a softer smile. Almost a fond one. “I was literally on his side in his whole life. I’m more like a limb to him than a person.”

 

Temari felt how her saliva went bitter in her mouth. Oh, fuck yes she knew _that._

“Yeah, I heard. You are _Ino._ ” Yamanaka stared at her for a few seconds before she burst into a clear, high-pitched laughter. Temari clenched her fists. “What now?!”

 

“Sorry,” giggled the Yamanaka, and she wiped away a single teardrop. “But you are so _cute_ when you are jealous.”

 

Okay, that is _definitely_ enough.

 

“Get out.”

 

“Chill, I am trying to help.” Yamanaka tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she smiled at her kindly. “For Shikamaru there are men and there are women and there is _Ino._ I am not gonna lie, we are closer than friends, siblings or soulmates could ever be,” she shrugged, and Temari wanted to throw up from the sudden pain. So that’s true. But then Yamanaka looked at her eyes again, and this time her eyes smiled instead of her face. “But Temari, he never did, does not, and never will look at me on _that_ way. I am not a girl, or a woman, or a potential future partner to him. I am _just Ino.”_

Silence. Temari suddenly just didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t an expert at reading in the others, but she could tell when someone was lying. And those words were _honest._ This _Yamanaka_ stood in her doorway with all of her ridiculous grace and long, glowing blonde locks on the shoulders of her well-worn black jacket, and she smiled patiently at her. Patiently, softly, fondly... with something awfully looked like... _like._ Or more. This woman was unbelievable. She came to... to why?

 

“Are you serious?” It wasn’t what she wanted to ask, but hell, this night was already badly out of hand. Yamanaka’s smile widened into a grin, as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Believe me. The only time when he realized that I am not like him when I needed a bush to pee, because well, I don’t have a dick to do it from a standing position.”

 

She couldn’t stop a small smile on the corner of her mouth, and that seemed was the sign the Yamanaka waited for, because she pushed herself away from the doorframe. Temari licked her lips. There was still something she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know because just...

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Shikamaru is stupid,” shrugged Yamanaka, but Temari shook her head.

 

“Why did you tell me all of this?”

 

“Oh.” The younger girl stood there for a few silent seconds, and then she stuffed her hands into her pockets, and smiled kindly at her. “Because Shikamaru is stupid,” Temari couldn’t help herself, but grin, and the Yamanaka winked “And I love him. Geez, not like that!” She slapped Temari’s shoulder which caused her to take a few steps back. Ugh. Surprisingly strong for a petite woman... “Stop being jealous, you big baby!”

 

“I am not–”

 

“Whatever,” waved Yamanaka carelessly, and she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Again. But this time it didn’t seem that annoying. Actually the movement pretty suited her. “I love him without any romantic interest, but I do. He is important for me, so his happiness. And since his happiness contains you,” Temari felt her heart raced a bit, and Yamanaka smiled kindly. “Then it makes you important too.”

 

Temari just stood there like a fool without any words. It makes her important. For someone who barely knows her, for someone who annoyed the hell out of her, for someone like _Yamanaka._ She is important to her just because she is important to...

 

Her whole world suddenly calmed down as a familiar pair of brown eyes appeared in her head. With _that_ glance.

 

_See you soon._

“Do or think whatever you want.” Yamanaka leaned her head on the left, and smiled. “But he annoyed the hell out of me in the past week with his questions all the time inside and outside of work, so do not let waste my sacrifice, because I am an ugly avenger.”

 

“Okay.” The word was out before she had the chance to stop it. Yamanaka’s smile widened and she nodded cheerfully.

 

“He is slow, I know. But be patient.” She turned around her heels. Her long locks swam around her like a gold cape. “He is worth waiting for.”

 

~~~

 

Shikamaru clearly didn’t understand women. No, it was an impossible task of life, so maybe he shouldn’t even bothered. The universe is endless, so it’s pointless to search its end, right? Same goes to women. As long as he can stay in the safe zone, everything is fine. Just agree where they expect it, apologize no matter what, and you are good. Yeah.

 

But he slowly learned that sometimes it actually worth the trouble to put a little bit more effort into his researches. Like he did not too long ago. As he watched silently from a few steps behind how the giant fan waved on Temari’s back in a perfect harmony with her movements, he decided it was totally worth the effort, and it is okay if he didn’t understand everything.

 

Except only one thing.

 

He watched as Temari and Ino cheerfully chatted (Temari was _chatting_ oh lord) until his former teammate waved as a goodbye. He rendered the gesture wordlessly and looked at Temari’s face who adjusted her steps into his again.

 

“I thought she annoys you.”

 

“Who? Her?” Temari looked after the younger blonde for a few seconds, then she shrugged. “Nah, she’s _Ino._ I like her.”

 

Shikamaru froze in the middle of the street as his mind already started to plan the next two hundred steps into the apocalypse. His mother, Ino, and Temari as friends.

 

Holy shit.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This little piece is supposed to be the first part of a bigger project about the "married members" of the InoShikaCho Family. I want to make more understandable and acceptable the Canon ending for myself, so pieces with Karui and Sai are also coming! Sometime in the future.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again! Some rewievs are always welcome :)


End file.
